Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and to a selector circuit.
Background Art
When exchanging signals between circuits driven at differing voltages, there are cases in which the threshold voltages, at which the signals of the respective circuits are recognized as high level (hereinafter referred to as “H”), differ. In such a case, a level shifting circuit that converts signal levels is connected between the respective circuits.
When the level shifting circuit receives an “H” signal level from one circuit, for example, the level shifting circuit converts the signal to a level that would be recognized as “H” in the other circuit, thereby achieving consistency in signal levels (see, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-177755.